Rutina Sabatina
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Vistazo de un sábado cualquiera en la vida de Aizawa , con una pequeña variante, Hizashi estará ahí para él, siempre, lo cual no deja de hacérselo saber con pequeños pero significativos detalles.


No soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen, estos pertenecen a Kohei Hirokoshi, y sobre todo no hago esto con algún fin económico.

ADVERTENCIA: esto es YAOI.

Todo review es agradecido y será respondido de forma privado a no ser se sea anónimo, esos solo los agradeceré con el alma pues definitivamente me sacan sonrisas.

Rutina Sabatina

Era un sábado común y corriente, cierto hombre estaba acostado en su cama, enredado entre sus sabanas que formaban un improvisado pero muy acogedor capullo , una alarma sonaba de fondo, la tercera de la mañana, un segundo hombre entro a la habitación y suspiro al ver aquella escena, seguía preguntándose para que colocaba tantas alarmas si ambos sabían que no se levantaría con ellas y esto por que simplemente no tendría caso, si hubiera algo por hacer el ser vivo habitaba temporalmente en aquel capullo ya estaría levantado, tal vez no totalmente despierto, pero ya estaría incluso listo para salir o encargándose de aquello que necesitara su atención, pero usualmente los sábados no había nada que hacer por las mañanas, eran sus días libres.

Se acerco a la mesita de noche y tomo el teléfono celular del otro para detener la alarma y al momento noto un movimiento en aquel capullo, movimiento para acomodarse mejor y no para salir de su cálido refugio.

Un sonrisa se formo en el hombre que estaba de pie a un lado de la cama y sin más , salió de la recamara, él era un hombre de día, le gustaba el sol, le encantaban las mañanas, sentía que lo revitalizaban, a esas horas de la mañana, las nueve y media para ser precisos ya había lavado la ropa, revisado lo que necesitaban reabastecer en la próxima visita al super mercado, ya había ordenado un poco de lo que ambos desordenaban la noche anterior, ya fuese por trabajo o por haber estado en la sala viendo alguna película, había sacado la ropa de la lavadora después de que esta termino y finalmente la había secado en los lazos que estaban en su balcón, el rubio de cabello ahora trenzado le encantaba aquello, sentía que sus ropas podía absorber un poco de la mañana, energía, frescura, vitalidad, obvio, sabía en el fondo de su ser que aquello no era tan…cierto, pero aun así, le encantaba hacerlo y era su argumento cuando el pelinegro le reprendía , argumentando que alguien podría robar sus prendas, sobre todo las de la ropa interior, lo cual le parecía hilarante al rubio e inquietantemente curioso, pues ¿Quién querría su ropa interior?...ahora que si hablaban del pelinegro, si él fuese un simple locutor de radio o un civil normal, le encantaría tener un par de boxers del famoso y taciturno Eraser Head, en fin la ropa estaba secándose y él ahora se disponía a hacer el desayuno, porque en unos minutos más iría a despertar a aquel gruñón y adorable hombre.

Era el tercer sábado del mes de abril, pronto iniciarían con unas practicas complicadas y divertidas en la academia que iban a tener bastante ocupado al pelinegro y por ende con fluctuaciones de humor, pues ese hombre pese a sus quejas, se preocupaba y enorgullecía de sus pupilos, sobre todo de esa clase numerosa de futuros héroes donde estaba el chico que se rompía a pedazos cada que activaba su singularidad, Shota Aizawa decía que no es que fueran importantes, pero ese grupo en especial había logrado que su adorable y taciturno esposo , sonriera más que antes y buscara nuevas formas para probar sus límites, lo que significaba que esperaba mucho de ellos.

La tetera silbo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, entonces se apuro a acomodar todo en una bandeja mientras tarareaba una canción, pan tostado con miel, canela y azúcar, un poco de fruta picada, dos tazas calientes de infusión frutal, la del rubio tenía un pollito con notas musicales y la del pelinegro un gatito jugando con una bola de estambre y un par de servilletas, camino con todo aquello hasta la habitación, donde aun tarareado se acerco para dejar la bandeja plateada a un lado y de manera suave comenzó a mover las sabanas descubriendo poco a poco a un hombre de cabello negro, revuelto y sin barba, cierto, el día anterior se la había quitado puesto que habían tenido "la reunión", esa que podría al fin cambiar su rutina, para hacerla más ruidosa y divertida.

\- Buen día Sho-chan -dijo con voz cantarina y observo como poco a poco las pupilas color chocolate almendrado de su pareja lo iban enfocado- es hora -dijo y el otro solo pudo removerse para terminar estirándose de tal forma que el rubio siempre lo comparo con un gato-

Hizashi Yamada le dio un poco de espacio, había aprendido, a la mala que ese hermoso y refunfuñon pelinegro no era consciente de la distancia de los objetos cuando recién se levantaba, cuando habían iniciado a vivir juntos en varias ocasiones termino golpeándole y digamos que prefería evitar cualquier tipo de violencia física.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -pregunto el pelinegro aun cuando ya sabía la hora, Hizashi siempre lo despertaba alrededor de las diez de la mañana los sábado, entonces vio como cada sábado formaba un diez con dos de sus dedos y le sonreía, esa flamante e infantil sonrisa que lo había deslumbrado desde la primera vez que la había visto, hace ya algunos años en la academia-… yo hare la comida -dijo como sábado y el otro asintió mientras se giraba para tomar la bandeja y bajar las patitas para que se apoyara sobre la cama- hoy deberíamos ir a comprar cosas para su habitación -dijo mientras el rubio le pasaba su taza –

\- Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco hasta que sea seguro -dijo con tranquilidad mientras daba un sorbo a su té – ya tendremos tiempo, por ahora debemos esperar ¿recuerdas? -pregunto tratando de ser suave, tratando de recordarle entre líneas que aquello sería maravilloso, pero que era difícil que les dieran la adopción de un niño a dos héroes, por lo complicada y peligrosa de su vida, sin contar con el pequeño detalle de que Japón aun era un poco reservada y no todas las agencias les daban a las parejas del mismo sexo una oportunidad como esa y el pelinegro lo entendió bien-

Los ojos de Aizawa se entristecieron, no lo dijo, no lo diría , él no era así, pero su esposo lo leía como un libro abierto, así que solo tomo un poco de fruta con el tenedor y lo acerco a sus labios.

\- Hay que aprovechar mientras tanto -murmuro el rubio con aire coqueto mientras el otro abría sus labios para tomar un poco de melón- después de desayunar vamos a… jugar algo nuevo ¿te parece? -pregunto en un susurro que murió en uno de los oídos del otro –

\- ¿No crees que existe algo más en la vida que sexo? -pregunto divertido el pelinegro después de masticar y pasar bocado ante lo cual el rubio solo tomo un poco de fruta para si mismo-

La vida podría ser complicada, pero Aizawa sabía que mientras en ella estuviera aquel ruidoso y excéntrico rubio todo sería mejor, querían ser padres, pero si el destino no les daba esa oportunidad, al menos se tendrían el uno al otro, Hizashi le recordaba que debían vivir el ahora y cierto, su rutina sabatina incluía bastante actividad física hasta la hora de la comida , así que ahora debían desayunar, darse un baño para después disfrutar de su mañana junto al hombre que le erizaba la piel con solo palabras, ese sábado era el turno del rubio de elegir que harían, como y donde, así que el pelinegro debía prepararse para posiblemente terminar vestido con algún disfraz o algo por el estilo, Hizashi tenía una no muy pequeña fijación por querer probarle miles de ropas , si a eso se le podía llamar ropa, de cualquier forma se podría vengar el siguiente sábado, que era el suyo y casi podría jurar que el rubio disfrutaba de hacerle usar todas esas cosas porque le gustaba que el terminara aleccionándolo el sábado siguiente, claro debían disfrutar mientras no eran padres, porque su rutina debería cambiar cuando aquel pequeño o pequeña llegara, pero…no era momento para pensar en eso, no cuando el rubio usaba cualquier pretexto para seducirlo con la mirada, con una simple y maldita sonrisa mientras desayunaban.


End file.
